The Minnows (History of Margovya)
|Row 5 title=Country of origin |Row 5 info=Margovya |Row 6 title=No. of seasons |Row 6 info=1 |Row 7 title=No. of episodes |Row 7 info=13 }} The Minnows is a Margovyan sports comedy-drama series created by Sammy Sampuv and directed by Ivan Lebistrov. It premiered on Make Me Laugh Margovya on January 2, 2017 and is centered on the exploits of an ordinary man who becomes manager of the fictional Los Peruanos football team based in Peruviyanovsk, New Marginalia, after posting videos showing how he could save the team from relegation from the Margovyan Segunda Division on the video game . The Minnows stars as Ruslan Diaz, the YouTube gamer who becomes the new manager of Los Peruanos. The series was shot on location in Peruviyanovsk and surrounding localities and uses the Parque de los Peruanos stadium (home ground of real-life football team Asociacion Deportivo de Peru) as Los Peruanos' home stadium. Premise Ruslan Diaz ( ) is a middle-aged man in a dead-end job after a ruptured knee ligament put a very early end to his budding football career, the one thing which he really wanted to do in life. Diaz takes out his frustrations on his life by playing the video game and posting videos of his "career modes" on YouTube. As a lifelong supporter of his hometown team Los Peruanos, Diaz always makes it a priority to attempt to guide Los Peruanos to league safety every time he gets the latest version of Football Manager. Little does he know that when the real-life Los Peruanos sacks their current manager, they've set their eyes on the one man who has proven capable of saving the team from imminent relegation, at least in the virtual world. But can Diaz repeat this supposedly miraculous feat in real life? There's only one way to find out.... Cast Main cast * as Ruslan Diaz - average joe desk worker in a dead-end job who finds release in posting videos on YouTube showing how he could save his local team, Asociacion Deportivo de Los Peruanos, from relegation on . When the team fires its actual manager after a dispute, the club's board discovers Diaz's videos and immediately hire him to do his magic on the club in real life. Diaz's ties to Los Peruanos dates back to his childhood, when he used to be a bright prospect for the team's youth academy and was already on his way to a spot in the first team before tearing his ACL in his first start for the Peruvians, an injury from which he never recovered fully. * as Nestor Godurov - Margovyan goalkeeping legend who signed for Los Peruanos at the end of his career and went on to become the club's goalkeeping coach and eventually assistant manager. Godurov strikes up a friendship with Diaz and teaches him the ropes of being a real-life football manager. * as Osvaldo Ariza - Los Peruanos' star forward. Like many other Peruanos players, Ariza has mixed Margovyan and Peruvian heritage due to the proximity of Peruviyanovsk to the Peruvian border. Ariza is also easily the best player that Los Peruanos has seen in ages, but it all depends on his form. He can score for ten consecutive games and then miss the target for twelve straight. If Ruslan is to achieve his aim of keeping Los Peruanos in the Segunda Division then he must find a way to keep Ariza scoring goals all season long. * as Liudvikas "Luis" Laurinaitis - Los Peruanos' star midfielder. Laurinaitis used to play for some big clubs up in the Margovyan Premier League, but injuries have impacted his development and his talent is now considered on par with the the Segunda Division at best. But Ruslan's constant affairs with Football Manager have convinced him that there is still a bank of talent remaining in Laurinaitis; it's just a matter of both player and manager tapping into it to lead Los Peruanos to Segunda Division safety. * as Rikard "Richie" Kuznetsov - Los Peruanos defensive midfielder and, according to Football Manager, one of both Los Peruanos and Margovya's rising stars. Ruslan is used to seeing Richie blossom into one of Los Peruanos' most important players in his FM saves. However, when it is revealed that Richie is suffering from a potentially fatal heart condition which prematurely ends his footballing career, Ruslan must find a way to keep Richie active and interested in the club and life in general. * as Rodrigo Holmes - Los Peruanos' captain and star defender. Peruviyanovsk through and through, Holmes has been part of Los Peruanos since he was 16 and rose through the ranks to become team captain and the so-called "Señor Peruano," the embodiment of both Margovyan and Peruvian ideals made possible by Peruviyanovsk's privileged position in South America. Holmes is undoubtedly the fans' favorite, and the good thing is that he is also a good player that he is undroppable at the moment. * as Dzhamila Vishnevskaya-Diaz - Diaz's wife and sister of Los Peruanos' chairman Konstantin Vishnevsky. Dzhamila was not Ruslan's first love, but she was certainly his last as the two got married after just six months of dating, something which Dzhamila's old rich family does not approve, especially seeing as Ruslan was a "failed" product of the once-vaunted Los Peruanos football academy. Of course, Dzhamila actually hates being part of the rich and actually loves living in the hazy border between lower and middle class that she and Ruslan used to live in before Ruslan became Los Peruanos' new manager, which is forcing Dzhamila to reconnect with her family, with which she effectively severed ties when she married Ruslan. * as Konstantin Vishnevsky - chairman of Los Peruanos, brother of Dzhamila and therefore brother-in-law of Ruslan Diaz. Vishnevsky didn't approve of Dzhamila's marriage to Ruslan and both men still harbor some hate and resentment for each other, although they have been forced to set their feud aside when Ruslan was appointed manager of Los Peruanos. Vishnevsky is the kind of club chairman who is used to interfering in the managerial dealings of the club, something which Ruslan doesn't like, and disputes are sure to rise between the two men because of this. Supporting cast * as Jose Holmes - Los Peruanos youth midfielder and Rodrigo Holmes' younger brother. Despite playing in different positions (Jose is a central attacking midfielder while Rodrigo is a central defender) Jose feels a ton of hopes, dreams, and responsibilities weighing down on his shoulders as the younger brother of the one and only Señor Peruano even though by his own admission Jose is "just an okay player." Since Football Manager apparently agrees with Jose's own predictions about his own talent, he initially doesn't fit right into Ruslan's plans, but then injuries and transfers necessitate Jose stepping up for the team, and he doesn't disappoint. * as Esteban Kravchenko - leader of Los Ultras de Los Peruanos, the local fan group and friend of Ruslan Diaz. Esteban wants to use Ruslan's newfound position as manager of Los Peruanos to give more privileges to Esteban's ultras, and while Ruslan knows that Esteban and his ultras are not the truly violent type, the board's reluctance to associate with the ultras may prove to be a tough test of the two men's friendship. * as Cecilia Johnson - part-time barista, part-time football player of Los Peruanos' women's team and full-time ultra who stays in the apartment run by both Ruslan and Dzhamila before Ruslan went into managing mostly against his own will. * as Scott Pilgrim - real name Zito Anoar Carvalho Abreu, skilled but controversial Brazilian central forward. Scott Pilgrim was supposed to be through and through, but when gave him an opportunity to become their star player, he jumped at the chance, earning him the ire of Fluminense fans and the nickname "the Brazilian ." Scott becomes Ruslan's first signing, but only because Vishnevsky has already negotiated a deal with Flamengo before Ruslan arrived. * as Abu-Mahmoud Abdul Khan, an aging goalkeeper looking for a last steady paycheck by signing with Los Peruanos with an eye towards becoming another goalkeeping coach under Nestor Godurov suddenly called back into action when the rest of Los Peruanos' first team keepers are too drunk to play a league game. Episodes Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya)